Tabane Shinonono
is Houki's sister and the creator of the Infinite Stratos (IS). Tabane is perhaps the most influential character's in the entire series, having created the IS and played a part in several incidents throughout the story, making her an antagonist in the series. She has also been regarded as the ultimate human, RenürionLight Novel Volume 10, Ch 3. Appearance Tabane is a young woman with purple eyes, long purple-pink hair that extends to her hips. Like her sister, Tabane has a slim curvaceous figure and large breasts. She wears a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and is often seen wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress which reveals a great deal of her cleavage. Personality Much to everybody's surprise, Tabane is a very energetic person and runs around like a happy child. She often refers to herself as "Tabane the Genius", hinting to a sense of cockiness. She is very fond of the people she loves and would hug them as many times as she feels like. She states that there are only three people in the world that have any meaning to her (Houki, Chifuyu, and Ichika) and the rest of the humans are the same to her (she can't identify one human from another). Ichika notes that she was extremely rude to Cecilia (when she asks Tabane to look at her IS), which she states is an "improvement", as in the past she would ignore others (other than the three) completely as if they did not exist. Although not explicitly stated, this is later changed to four people with the introduction of Chloe Chronicle. Light Novel Volume 7 Epilogue She even has no problem giving these few special people an IS, regardless of who they are, what they've done, or what their intentions may be. Her explosive entrances and her childish manners often result in her being hit on the head by people like Chifuyu and Houki, but she recovers extremely fast and gets energetic again. Tabane also has a more often than not tend to act slightly lecherously, proven when she teases Houki about her large breasts. This perverted side of hers is also one of the reasons why Houki and Chifuyu tend to become very annoyed with her. She also has little sense of responsibility for what she does or what her creations cause, as in the case of the IS. She has the comical tendency, befitting of her childish personality, to manipulate the concept of things falling out of the sky often. More than once, has jumped distances or landed at speeds far exceeding the human tolerance limit. While it is mostly exaggeration, times where she has done that have not been few and far in between. This may imply that she has fairly high physical endurance and that she doesn't have a weak heart. She can, rather, be fearless and confident when it comes to some things. Although she sometimes acts like a child, her intelligence is at the top of the world and can work at a very fast rate, such as adjusting the Akatsubaki to fit Houki's body in less than a minute and declaring that she can finish configuring Akatsubaki in just seven minutes. She is implied to be the mastermind behind a few incidents, such as the unmanned IS incidents in Volume 3 & 7. As well, she seems to enjoy watching events happen around her IS's, sometimes even playing as an influence in them, although she won't directly interfere with them, even when she could. This suggests that she prefers to observe events than stop them. As well, despite priding herself as a genius, she's willing to admit when she doesn't understand something, such as how Ichika can pilot an IS despite being a boy. Tabane favors rabbits, with the metal bunny ears on her head and the carrot pod she arrived in to give Houki her IS. Her costume choices are centered around children's tales, though oddly so, as she was said to have donned a combination of clothing derived from every character of Hansel and Gretel, and the costume she is seen in at the beach was said to have been derived from Alice and the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Despite her cheery personality, Tabane is surprisingly remorseless and self-centered. She's never shown any concern for the trouble her actions bring or even the damage it causes. A strong example can be seen when Ichika was declared dead during the Excalibur Incident. Even though she was the cause of the whole incident and did consider Ichika one of the few people who had meaning to her, she was complete apathy about it all, which enraged Chifuyu to point where she wanted to kill Tabane. She went even further by telling Chifuyu it was her own fault for not going out sooner and mocked her she still needs to focus on the mission or more of her students will dieLight Novel Volume 11 Ch 4. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Unarguably, the most well-known strength of Tabane is her unrivalled genius intellect, being considered the smartest person in the world. As the creator of the IS, she has extensive knowledge of them, creating the Akatsubaki, a 4th generation IS and unmanned IS's that no country has ever got to all by herself. Tabane has created 467 IS cores that nobody can replicate. She is extremely fast at processing electronics. Besides creating IS, Tabane also able to "teleport" her customized machines from the sky with a single click on her remote control. She is capable of deactivating an IS, possibly through a form of fail-safe she may have installed into the IS core. She has even created devices that can bring IS down and make them (and their pilots) powerless before herLN Volume 10 Ch 3. Stemming from her immense intelligence, Tabane is also a highly skilled manipulate and planner. More than once, Tabane has created incidents that affected not only countries, but even the whole world, with very few people (such as Chifuyu) realizing she was behind them. Most of these incidents ended with the results that Tabane desired. such as the "White Knight Incident", which caused the entire world to impose laws about the usage of IS, with only Chifuyu (who was the Shirokishi's pilot) knowing she was the hacker responsible for missile attack of Japan. Physically, Tabane is as skilled as she is smart. She claims this is one of the many reasons she has been called a genius by others. Having increased her body on a cellular level, her speed, power and agility allow her to make the best use of her fighting skills. She claims that only Chifuyu, who is renowned as the world's greatest IS pilot and someone with amazing physical capability herself, can fight her on even terms, which only further shows how powerful she really is. She would later prove this statement true, being able to fight Chifuyu on equal ground while using a wand against the latter's sword, thus Tabane wasn't completely serious. Squall Meusel, the leader of a Phantom Task squad and someone strong enough to match the likes of Tatenashi Sarashiki, admitted that she would lose to Tabane if she got serious after witnessing her abilities, even with her IS. History She first started on the creation of the IS for the concept of the exploration 10 years ago. Having created the 467 cores and shocking the world of the unit, she disappeared from the face of the earth. Even in the timeline of the novel, she's still the most wanted person by all the organizations related to IS due to her knowledge. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 9: "Episode 9"' Tabane is first introduced to the main storyline working in a secret lab when her sister Houki gives her a call. Tabane at first teases her but then announces that she has done designing a personal IS. 'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"' Tabane makes an explosive entrance (dropping in from the sky in a carrot pod) when Ichika pulled out the robotic ears from the ground. She chatted for a short while with him before running off to find Houki. Later she makes yet another entrance by running down a cliffside, much to Houki's and Chifuyu's chagrin, and attempts to hug Chifuyu and tease Houki about her large breasts. After which she introduced to the rest the IS that she created especially for Houki and dealt with the settings quickly, before putting it to the test. Later during the strategy meeting, she pops out of the ceiling, persuading Chifuyu that it is a good chance to let the Akatsubaki be given a test run against the enemy. At the waterfall, as she was explaining the specs to the others, she made a reference to the "White Knight Incident" and hinting that Chifuyu was somehow related (by saying the pilot has an 88cm bust size) before getting smacked in the head. [[Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] Quotes *''(Houki's ringtone) Tabane: "I know that ringtone~!" (Tabane picks up the phone) Tabane: "Hi hi,hi-de-ho~. It's everyone's favourite genius, Tabane ''Shinonono!" (Houki, pissed, about to hang up) Tabane: "Wait, wait! Don't hang-up, Houki-chan~!" Houki: "Tabane-san.." Tabane: "No no no, my dear sister! hum hum I know what you want! You want one, right? Your own personal machine! Of course, I have one prepared. Top-of-the-line and also non-standard. And it's even a match for the white one! And the name of this machine is...Akatsubaki!" - Tabane and Houki on the phone (Episode 9) References Category:Scientist Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Other Characters